116th annual Hunger Games
by StrongArmMan4EVER
Summary: This is my FanFic of the actual fight to survive part of The Hunger Games, I will post all bios, review in favor of your fav tribute to keep them in the game. I know the bios are very in deep, which is why the Reapings and Interviews will be very in deep.
1. Bios for districts 1 through 4

A/N: This is just the beginning of an epic, bad ass Hunger Games fan fic. It all starts with the bios of them all. Here goes:

District 1-

Dylan:  
The stealthy, 15 year-old assassin of district 1. Has a "never quit, never fail" montra and is ready for the challenges of the Hunger Games.

Shawnie:  
Full on combat master, she's not happy about dylan being her tribute partner, but's going to deal with him for the greater cause. Winning for Distrcit 1 and being the well known the 15 year old killer.

District 2-

Nathan:  
Skilled shooter and hand-to-hand combat expert, Nathan is a loyal 15 year-old warrior ready to win.

Stephanie: Full on studier of every Hunger Game. She's a skilled survivalist, and can destroy a single body part with a few swift blows. Not only does she physically destroy her rivals, she mentally tears them apart.

District 3-

Justin:  
A 17 year-old, goofy guy who isnt very physically fit, or mentally strong. He does, however, know how to survive alone in the wilderness.

Hannah:  
She's a 15 year-old evil mastermind, who has waited for the day she go into the zone and be the bad ass killer she is in her mind. She's a lone wolf with a temper, WATCH OUT!

District 4-

Quinlan:  
He's a somewhat fast, creepy 15 year-old guy who couldnt hurt a fly. Too bad he was picked, now his pacifist lifestyle must be broken, or he wont survive.

Hanna:  
Katniss' biggest fan and has learned the crossbow because of Katniss. Thos 15 year-old can kick ass.


	2. Bios for districts 5 through 8

**A/N: Time for the next 4 districts.**

District 5:

Deven- Smart, strategic 15 year-old who has too much trust in people. Big advantage or huge down fall? That is the qeustion.

Paulina- One of the youngest tributes in the games this year, she's smart, tech-savy, and is skilled in finding pressure points. Don't let her age fool you, she's a force to be reckon with.

Ditsrict 6:

Nate- The oldest tribute in the game, he's not only the oldest and wisest of the tributes, he's also the strongest. Making him an huge threat.

Teisha- Full on combat is this 15 year olds style. She can easily read you like an open book when she stares into your eyes.

District 7:

Tyler- This 16 year old has gone through hundreds of wilderness survival exercises preparing himself for the day when his name would be drawn. This wasn't a just-in-case plan, he knew his name would be drawn and prepared for it. He'll do whatever it takes to get district 7 the win at the Hunger Games, even if it means sacrificing his life for his lover, Jessica who was unluckily reaped as well at the reaping.

Jessica- This 15 year old has the will and strength of the tiger and will destroy anyone, who either: A. Tries to steal a victory from district 7, or: B. Tries to hurt her love, Tyler.

District 8:

Aaron- This thick headed, bulky 15 year old has "the wits to win it all" he claims and will even kill his ditrict partner to save his life if he has to.

Emily: Young to the games, she's not really prepared to fight for her life. her acrobatic skills will protect her for sometime, but happens when it wont?

**A/N: Boom! 8 more tributes down, please review for your favorites now or wait when reapings come.**


	3. Bios for ditricts 9 to 12 sorry no 13

**A/N: Time for the final tributes**

District 9:

Alex- A know-it-all of sorts when it comes to the Hunger Games. he knows exactly what to do to survive when the time comes.

Clara- 15 year old whos fast and light on her feet, she also skilled at long ranged attacks.

District 10:

Xavier- 18 year old tough guy, with soft for just one thing, bunnies.

Cyan- A 16 year old whos been known to spy on people, big advantage in this game, no?

District 11:

Flint: hot shot who's got all the ladies cooing over him in his ditrict, well almost all of them, his district partner Freedie is the only one that doesn't. He's willing to change that.

Freedie- 15 year old who likes to keep to herself. Finds Flint her district partner more of a fool than a "prince charming."

District 12:

Huff- 18 year old Baker who isn't "all there." Is made funof for it, but doesn't know it. He goes into this the Hunger Games to "find himself" so to speak.

Gallindia- 14-year old prissy princess who doesn't like getting down and dirty.

**A/N: Now that;'s done. review for your favs and the reapings will come soon. Sorry if this Chapter felt rushed, that's because it was.**


	4. Reaping for District 1

**A/N: Since I haven't gotten any reviews yet I'd like to say that please give this fan fiction a chance. It's going to be so in depth with reaping's that I'm going give each chapter reaping's a one district reaping, that's how much info there'll be.**

District 1 Reaping's:

Shawnee POV:

Shawnee's walking with her brother Damon. "So what do you think is going to happen today?" asked Damon. "What do you mean?" responds Shawnee. "Well the reaping's today and each of us is definitely in danger of being reaped." He explains.

"We'll be fine." Shawnee calmly says. "You better tell you-know-who that." Just then a boy about 17 years old walks up behind Shawnee. "BOO!" he yells. Shawnee lets out a scream of terror then pushes the guy on the shoulder. "Michael!" she yells, "You know I hate when you do that!" "I know baby," he sweetly responds, "I'm sorry." He kisses her head, and she returns with a full kiss on the lips. Her mom starts yelling for her and Damon. "Shawnee! Damon! Come inside I have your outfits for the reaping!" Michael sadly stares at the ground, and Shawnee knows why. He's too old to be reaped, which means there's no way to protect her. Damon wouldn't to him if he asked. "He needs to think positive." Shawnee thinks, although she knows it's too late. After Michael's name being called out at the reaping last year followed by his brother's sacrificing himself and volunteering to save Michael, he knows that the capitol will aim at destroying Michael. Maybe not physically, but if Shawnee's name's called out, it will destroy him mentally. Michael gives Shawnee a kiss goodbye as Damon and her walk inside their house. "You know," Damon says "One of your friends is going to volunteer for you." "Only my close friends would." Shawnee replies, "And I only have two, that buys me my life for two years. I'll be seventeen by then and they'll call still my name. There are people at the Capitol that do hold grudges you know, like the president." Damon just looks at her in shock and goes into his room to get ready. "Way to think positive." She thinks to herself. She puts a blue bonnet dress while Damon has a blue suit shirt with a red suit jacket and pants. "All you need is a cane and you can be a circus ring leader." She tells him.

They make their way to the tables for check in. The lady that checks Shawnee in gives Shawnee an evil grin as she checks in. Shawnee knows what's going to happen. A guy with golden hair and a black suit walks up. "Let's cut the sweet and nice intro shall we?" He says, "I'm Mitch and I'm District 1's newest escort. Let's have the ladies go first." He shoves his hand into the bowl and fishes out a purple envelope and tears the Capitol seal. "Shawnee Menendez." Shawnee walks up to the stage no problem knowing she'd be picked. Michael looks at her close friends but they both shake their heads at him. Shawnee gives that look, the 'think positive' she's had to give him lately. He's gives a thumbs up back and she knew what to do.

Dylan POV:

Dylan looks up at the sky and laughs when he hears Mitch say it's time for gentlemen. "Gentlemen," he thinks, "There's nothing gentle or manly about most of the _boys_ in this district." He looks at the only sane people he knows, his eight friends, as Mitch reaches his hand into the bowl. "Another imbecile to be sent to their death or instant fame." Dylan thinks. Either way he didn't care. "Dylan Este." Mitch calls out. Dylan's face goes into pale shock; never would he have guessed this would be the result. He walks up to the stage and looks out the crowd. It looks like he's going to give the three-finger salute for luck to the crowd, but he gives the nerd salute of 'live long and prosper' and the crowd bursts into laughter, besides his eight friends who give a yell of approval out to him. Then he and Shawnee are rushed off the stage and into a train by almost 20 peacekeepers. "Lets the Games begin." Dylan thinks to himself.


	5. District 2's reaping

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. For this reaping I only have time for one district. I feel like this will be rushed and I'm sorry. I need to finish these reapings. Enjoy.**

**Nathan P.O.V.**

Nathan sits next to his sisters, Camry and Taylor, who are on life support._ It should've been me. _He thinks, _Why was it them? Is this a sign?_ "It's not your fault." says his mom in the distance, "You weren't there. You don't know what happened. It was an accident." "AN Accident?" He responds, "An accident is where you drop a jar of pills. An accident is where someone slips on a wet floor. What happened to my sisters is not an accident!"

"Look you need to calm down, go home and get ready for the reaping."

"Fine."

Nathan walks out of the hospital and heads home. _The reaping. I forgot about that. _He goes into his room where a blue dress shirt, black slacks and socks and dress shoes are there for him to get into to. He heads over to the Justice Building and signs up for the reaping. _At fifteen I'm halfway through this wrecked process._ He stands in a mob and listens as the anthem drones on. A man pops out the building. "Hello District 2! I'm Ray your new escort! Let's get started with the gentlemen first for once." His hand goes into the bowl and a slip of paper pops in his hand. "Nathan Fulton." _What? This is impossible! _Nathan slinks up to the stage. "It's OK little guy. You'll have a friend with you."

**Stephanie P.O.V.**

_That's a change, guys going first. _Thinks__Stephanie,_ What's not a change is a poor tribute being scared when they get up to the stage._"Now for the ladies." Pronounces Ray. He reaches into the bowl, but pauses. He looks out to the crowd. _Did he just look at me? _He looks at a nearby peacekeeper. The peacekeeper nods and Ray's hand dips right into the bowl and out with a slip of paper. "Miss Stephanie Bishkek." _Holy shit. _She walks up to the stage and stands next to Nathan. "'Sup?" she says to Nathan with a perky attitude. The peacekeeper who nodded to Ray leads the shoving of both Nathan and Stephanie into their train car. "Good thing I'm a Games studier." Stephanie says with a smile.


	6. 4 Reapings, 4 Districts

**A/N: This one's gonna be longer with 4 reapings. From districts 3 to 6.**

_**District 3**_

**Hannah P.O.V.**

Hannah sits on a log while tinkering with her wire. She hears footsteps and hides behind the log. A boy is walking by and Hannah throw her wire. It spreads out like a rope tying up the boy. "Hannah!" He yells, "Let me go!" "You're such a baby Mickey." She says, "I'm sickened to call you my brother. I shouldn't even be talking to you right now."

"Well, maybe if you were nicer you wouldn't have to talk to me."

"HEY! I'm don't HAVE to talk to you. I'm blessing you with my presence."

"Whatever, don't you have a reaping to get ready for or something?"

"Err, I wish you weren't right." She rushes down to her house and gets changed. On her way to the Justice Building she hears screaming. A girl rushes out of a house covered in blue goop. Hannah laughs' "Ha! Let's see you pull off THAT!" She struts through the check-in for the reaping and shoves her way into a mob. People left to right are glaring at her as she laughs. The anthem sounds off and a goofy looking guy walks on the stage. "Welcome to our reaping everybody. I'm Pug, let's get right to the point, two of you are going to your deaths. Ladies first shall we?" His hand goes down into the bowl as Hannah hears someone say, "What if Hannah got picked?" Which was answered by, "Two words: NO SPONSORS." Hannah glares and Pug calls out the tribute. "Hannah Amer." Dead silence hits as Hannah waves over to the stage. She looks at the pool of shocked faces. She answers them with a smile then awaits for her district partners naming.

**Justin P.O.V.**

Justin stands there and starts laughing but is soon kicked to silence by a swarm of guys. "Sorry," he says, "It's funny that the districts number one hated is picked." Then suddenly Pug yells out, "Justin Gran! Get on the stage now!" Someone sneers out, "First the districts most hated person is picked. Now the districts dumbest person is picked. Talk about sending lambs to slaughter!" Everyone laughs and soon Justin joins in not knowing what he was laughing at. His laugh is cut off when he's rushed into the building with Hannah. "Time for fun." He says.

_**District 4**_

**Quin P.O.V.**

A girl is walking on the shore when the sound of a shell breaks. She turns around and sees a tall guy staring at her. "Fuck off!" She grabs a mini-trident from her pocket and chucks it at him. He dodges it. "Whoa!" He says, "Look I'm sorry I'm just looking for a good fishing spot!" He grabs the fishing pole from behind his back. The hook flies into the air and catches the girl's shirt. She screams as the hook tears off apart of her shirt. "Quin you're such a freak!" The girl screams as she runs away. Quin slumps to the ground and throws the fishing pole into the sea. "Son of a bitch!" He falls into the sand with his hand in his face. _You're such a dumb-ass. _He thinks. _Well time to go to another futile reaping where some athletic crab fisherman gets sent to a pack of Careers and ends up being being ditched first. _After getting ready he shows up to the building while being glared by a group of girls. _Great. Now that girl's friends think I'm a stalker. _The anthem plays as a frail looking woman steps to the podium. "Hello future pupils, I'm Chrystal, your escort for the games. Let's get the boys done first shall we?" She reaches down as her arm stretches. "Quin Jobs. You're our tribute for this year's Games." Quin walks up and looks out to the crowd. "Happy dying!" Yells the girl from the morning.

**Anna P.O.V.**

"He's sure loved." says Jo. "No kidding." responds Anna. "Now for the ladies," continues Chrystal, "Anna Dun!" Anna freezes, she looks at Jo. Jo says nothing. Peacekeepers help her to the stage. _Help! '_Help' is the face Anna has looking at Jo. _You got this. _Is his response. She struts to the stage and smiles. And then jumps into the peacekeepers when they escort them into the train. Anna looks at Jo as they get into the train. _I love you, Anna. _He thinks. _I love you too. _Is her only response back.

_**District 5**_

**Devin P.O.V.**

A boy sits on a fence laughing. Out in the distance there's another boy struggling with herding some sheep. "You're doing great Devin!" yells the boy. "Thanks buddy!" Responds Devin. "Now hurry up!" yells another boy off in the distance, "The reaping is today!" The boys run off. "What a goof," Says one of the boys, "HE trusts everyone." "I know right?" responds the other, "I'd hate to see him be reaped."

After finally getting the sheep into the pen Devin runs off to his house and gets ready. He goes into the mob for the reaping. A interesting looking lady comes out with a bronze wig and lady gaga looking outfit. "Hell my youngsters, I'm Krona and its time to reap. Let's go guys first shall we?" She reaches a scale ridden arm into the bowl and fishes out a slip. "Devin Tho." There's a gasp filling the area as Devin waddles over to the stage. "OK, you seem ready."

**Pauline P.O.V.**

_Oh god, _Pauline thinks. _I feel bad for his district partner. _"Now for the ladies...Pauline Bede." _Shit _She thinks. She walks up to the stage and takes a seat on the floor of the stage. "Come on dear." says Krona, "A lady shouldn't do that." "Whatever" She says as she walks on the train.

_**District 6**_

**Nate P.O.V.**

Nate wakes up in a forest of some sort. HE walks through a mosh of leaves until he hits a wall. A hidden door opens and Nate falls into it. He looks up and a man in a lab-coat is looking at him. 'Sorry for that," Says Nate, "I like sleeping in the floral science lab OK?" "Whatever son," replies the man, "Just get ready for your final reaping. You're volunteering right?" "Of course." Responds Nate cheerfully. He wanders over to the Justice Building. "Hello maggots," says an angry looking man, "I'm Pierce, let's get this reaping over with." he picks a slip. "Jake-" "I VOLUNTEER!" yells Nate. "Well then get up here." demands Pierce, "State your name." "Nate Web." Well props for volunteering.

**Tasha P.O.V.**

_What an idiot, _Tasha thinks, _he looks like this was his last year, why volunteer now? "_Now for the girls." says Pierce. "Monica-" "I volunteer for tribute." announces Tasha. _You volunteer at an early age. _She walks up with pride. "Name?" asks Pierce. "Tasha Rel" she says. "Well what a volunteering district this is. Let's get to the train." He escorts them to the train. Tasha grins at Nate while he scowls back. _Look who just showed you up. _She thinks


	7. The last Reapings

**A/N: Final three districts! The last three districts are of no importance in the story and *SPOILER ALERT* die in the bloodbath. So anyways, ON THE TO REAPINGS.**

_**District 7**_

**Tyler P.O.V.**

Tyler and Jessica sit on a blanket staring at the sky. "And that one looks like a starfish," jessica says, "and that one's a flag, and that one's a... a..." "Tiger Ninja?" asks tyler. "You don't say?" "Haha." "Haha." "So the reapings today, and my sister zapped me to volunteer." says Tyler. "WHat? Does she want you to die?" exclaims Jessica. "Im joking Jess, chill." "Don't even."

After they part to get ready for the reaping. They return at their spot. "Let's go." says Tyler. They sway over to their spot. "Hello children, Im Marco. Its guys first. Time to reap." His hand reaches into the bowl and plucks a slip. "Daniel-" "I volunteer!" Yells Tyler. Jessica looks stunned but then notices writing on his palm that reads, 'Volunteer at Reaping.' _That bitch._ Jessica thinks. Tyler walks to the podium and mouths the words _I'm Sorry _to Jessica.

Jessica is about to cry until Marco's words interupt it. "Time for girls." He plucks a piece of paper from the top. "Jessica-" "I VOLUNTEER!" screams a teary eyed Jessica. "Name?" asks Marco. "Jessica Lacey." She responds. "WOw. You were actually the name I was reading. Thanks girlie you saved me from wasting my voice." as the peacekeepers rush them onto the trains, tyler and jessica embrace. "What does this mean?" asks Jessica. "We'll find out soon, I hope." responds Tyler.

_**District 8**_

Aaron Berns and Emily Flowe were reaped for district 8.

_**District 9**_

Alex Johs and Clara Maree were reaped for District 9.


	8. The Gauntlet

_**The Gauntlet**_

**A/N: I'm trying to get all the chariots and interviews and training done within this chapter. Sorry about the really late update, haven't around to it, and also, sorry for giving no story to District's 8 and 9. They're up first. Let's go!**

_**Aaron P.O.V.**_

Aaron sat in the main car on his train. He heard someone calling for him, "Aaron wake up." It was his escort, Minim. _What a weird name for her. _He thought. Then he took a second glance. _Eh, maybe not._ The anthem blares from the TV in the center of the room. "What could President Vis want to say so early in the process of the Games?" asks Aaron "I don't know," replied Minim, "but show respect." "Why? It's not like he can hear us." "He has his ways."

President Vis, an angry looking man, stands on a small pedestal, due to his size. "Hell tributes, this live stream is going to just your TV. No one else will know about this until tomorrow. I've been told your designers are already designing your chariots. As my first announcement, for your chariots, they will be the same design as the chariot designs from the 74th annual Hunger Games. It's to show that my great uncle's reign as President never died, and that his reminder of what happened from the rebellion will not happen again. As my second announcement, the head Game maker's identity has been kept under wraps for a while, and now it's revealed. To show that the first Hunger Games with me will be amazing, I'm the Head Game maker." Aaron sits there in silence, shocked at all the news. "I have to dress like a circus clown?" Is Aarons only response.

_**Emily P.O.V.**_

"Ugh." Complains Emily, "I look like a circus freak!" As she complains about her outfit her chariot rides into the open. The light hits her eyes and she shields them. Everyone in the crowd looks at her like she's a freak. _I'm too young for this. _She thinks.

_**Alex P.O.V.**_

**After Chariots in Apartments**

Alex sits out on the balcony of hi apartment, _I will get my wish. _He thinks. _Everyone has one, but nothing like mine. My wish is different so I must go after it. There's no 'if I get my wish.' I say 'when I get my wish' I will be eternally happy. Yes! I will be eternally happy when I find my love._

_**Clara P.O.V.**_

_I wonder if he knows he's thinking aloud. _She's sitting on the couch lightning to Alex. _Love huh? That's a weird wish. To be the heroine of the Games, now that's a wish._

_**Careers P.O.V.**_

**Training Day 1**

At the start of training Dylan, Shawnee, Nathan, Stephanie, Anna, and Quinlan all meet each other. "We're all from either Districts 1, 2, or 4, so we're obviously the Careers right?" asks Dylan. Right as he asks that's peacekeepers separates them into two groups: Dylan and Quinlan, and Shawnee, Nathan, Stephanie, and Anna. Dylan and Quinlan are tossed to a station while the others are joined by Tyler, Jessica, Alex and Tasha. "Ok here's the plan," starts Tyler. "Hold it, why are you leader?" asks Stephanie. "Any objections?" Tyler responds. There's no response. "Exactly, so our plan is to widen our surroundings, there are 12 stations. Each of us focus on one station alone today and just that station. Then tomorrow we'll pair up and each pair will focus on one of remaining four stations. Agreed?" Everyone nods their heads in approval. "Let's spread out." They all pick their own stations.

_**Dylan P.O.V.**_

**Interviews**

Flit the Interviewer finishes his interview with Shawnee and introduces Dylan. "SO Dylan," "Yes Flit?" Interrupts Dylan. The crowd laughs. Being in District 1, you're most likely a Career no?" "You would think my French comrade," the crowd continues laughing. "Alas, I was shoved into a station when the Careers alliance was made." "Accident?" "Well a Peacekeeper was the pusher." The crowd goes silent. "So you're saying you weren't Career material?" "Apparently." "Well that's bad for you my friend." They shake hands, "Good luck in the games young man." "Thanks Flit." "Dylan Este everyone!"

**District 2's interviews go by in a flash. Hannah's follows suit and now it's time for Justin.**

_**Justin P.O.V.**_

Justin stares blankly at Flit. "Uh, Justin?" asks Flit. "Huh?" He jerks his head over. The crowd laughs. "Are you ever going to answer my question?" "Totally…" "Well?" "Um, what was the question again?" The crowd continues to laugh. "How do you feel you're going to fare in the Games?" "Well Flit, to be brutally honest, I'm hoping to at least not die in the bloodbath." The laughter dies down. "So you're already admitting defeat?" The crowd goes instantly silent. "Not completely." "So what the hell are you saying Justin?" "If I could make to the top 8, it would be wonderful. To win, pigs would have to fly." "Well, you know, the technology on that is coming along. The crowd starts laughing again. "Justin Gran everyone!"

**The other interviews fly by and the scoring is ready.**

**District 1**

**Shawnee: 7**

**Dylan: 7**

**District 2**

**Nate: 9**

**Stephanie: 7**

**District 3**

**Hannah: 7**

**Justin: 10**

**District 4**

**Quinlan: 10**

**Anna: 9**

**District 5**

**Devin: 10**

**Pauline: 8**

**District 6**

**Nate: 7**

**Tasha: 9**

**District 7**

**Tyler: 10**

**Jessica: 10**

**District 8**

**Aaron: 8**

**Emily: 9**

**District 9**

**Alex: 8**

**Clara: 8**

**A/N: And FIN! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll give time for reviews, next chappy is the games! Get ready!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Beginning of the End**_

**A/N: The day is here. The Games start, and surprises are still in the midst. Not all tributes will be in this chappy, but one things for sure, there will be a bloodbath.**

**X**

As the 24 pedestals of the tributes rise into the arena. Each of the tributes look around and see nothing but sand. Out in the distance a few tributes notice a rock formation of some sort. The Cornucopia looks somewhat like two steel huts put together. The Careers look around and one by one seven of the eight Careers' eyes meet the last Career, Tyler. His eyes motion to the Cornucopia and their plan's set. _30 seconds until the beginning of the 116__th__ annual Hunger Games! _Nate glares at Tasha while she smirks back. _25 seconds_. Emily gives a huge gulp while she looks at the faces of each tribute. _20 seconds_. Hannah looks like she's about to burst if she doesn't get off the platform in the next few seconds. _15 seconds_. _I can't wait to sink my teeth into these poor, idiotic tributes. _She thinks. _10 seconds_. Stephanie looks at Hannah. _That chick looks evil, better look out for her. _She thinks._ 5 seconds_. _4_. _3_. _2_. All the tributes are ready to pounce off their platforms. _1!_ _Let the 116th Annual Hunger Games BEGIN!_ All 24 tributes sprint off their podiums.

**XX**

Right away the Careers all surround the cornucopia making sure not to leave any gaps. "Remember," reminds Tyler. "No one gets in-" All of the sudden the District 11 guy tribute charges Tyler from inside the Coruncopia. He easily snaps his neck, takes him to the ground and stabs him until his eyes close due to the blood dripping into his eyes. "No one gets out." He finishes. The girl tribute from District 11 is seen screaming and jumping off the top off the Cornucopia. She lands behind Jessica, and attempts to put her in full nelson. Tyler instantly pulls the girl off jessica and is about to kill her. "Wait," interupts Jessica, "Save her." "But the point of theses Games-" starts Tyler. "I know the point, next time let finish. Save her _for me_." She then sends a swift blow the the girl's throat, forcing her to gasp for air, coughing out blood, then collapse." "That's my girl." Reacts Tyler.

**XXX**

Devin and Justin are running and run into Dylan and Quinlan. "Let's go!" demands Dylan, and the four run up and over a hill.

**XXXX**

Nate grabs an orange pack and starts running to the stones when the district 12 guy grabs Nate's pack and tries to take it. Nate automatically reverses into a chokehold on the guy and slowly the 12 guy starts coughing out blood and collapses to the ground. Nate hears the running of footsteps and extends a dagger he retrieved from his pack. The dagger reaches the stoamch of the district 10 boy. Blood pours from his chest and Nate follows it up with slash to the throat sealing the deal. The 10 boy collapses to the ground. Before Nate can think he feels scrawny arms wrap around his throat. He laughs and rips the off his throat but they reattach in an instant. He feels the air leave his body and goes down to one knee. He tries to take the arms off his throat but they just keep rewrapping onto his throat. His vision goes blurry and sees a fuzy object flyover his head. Then the arms loosen their grip and the Nate feels a body flop onto his back. He gasps for air as it refills his body with life. His eyes widen though when blood drips off his shoulder. He turns around and the girl from district 10 falls to the sand with a throwing knife in her head. He turns around again and sees Clara laughing as she twirls a knife on her fingers. "Relax." She says, " I didn't save you just to kill you next, I saved you 'cause you're worth saving." "Thanks." Replies Nate. "I was headed for those rocks." "Then let's go." She agrees. "By the way, DUCK!" He goes down to both knees and sees the district 12 girl fly over his shoulder and right into clara's spinning knife. "Trust me," she starts, "Stay with me, and you'll get your chance at Tasha.

**As the bloodbath draws to a close so does the first day. As each tribute sets up their camp they hear the anthem play and look up to the sky to see the victims of the bloodbath.**

_**Victims:**_

**District 10**

**Unkown male and female tributes**

**District 11**

**Unknown male and female tributes**

**District 12**

**Unknown male and female tributes**

**BONUS SCENE:**

Dylan, Justin, Quinlan, and Devin all lay down on their camp. "I'll take first watch." Announces Dylan. Slowly Justin, Devin, and Quinlan fall asleep. Dylan starts tinkering around the camp with ropes. Once he's done he grabs everything he can, his stuff and his alliance members stuff as well, and leaves the camp. But not before kicking the sand into their fire. A hour or two later, Dylan continues walking unti; he hears the unsheathing of a sword. He looks up and sees all 8 of the Careers glaring back at him. "What the hell are you doing here?" angrily asks Shawnee. "I wish to join you." "Don't you remember? The peacekeepers personally made sure you didn't join us." "I know. That's why I'm proving myself now." Right after he says that there are screams heard out in the distance. The cannon shoots out 3 times.

_**Victims:**_

**District 3**

**Justin**

**District 4**

**Quinlan**

**Distict 5**

**Devin**

"You did that?" asks Tyler. "Indeed." Replies Dylan. "I'd say yes, but it's not my choice." When it looks like Dylan is going to walk away a parachute falls down in front of him. Inside it says, _You're in_, on a sheet of paper in dark writing along with a metallic rectangle. "Well," says Tyler, "Welcome to the Careers. What's that steel thing? Fire maker?" "Sure," agreed Dylan, "Let's go with that."

**A/n: and there goes 9 tributes. With 15 left now is the most definite time to review. See you next time on the 116****th**** Annual Hunger Games!**


End file.
